786vskhaosfandomcom-20200213-history
Phase 5: A Startling Plan
"Hmm," Katie thought as she sat at the foot of her bed, pondering the situation about the 786. She knew they had to do something. Maybe scare them out of revolting? But then they had to send a message to them. But it couldn't be anything too bad, or they would risk having them want to revolt even more. Quite a sticky situation. Could they set the 786's tree house on fire? Or vandalise it in another way to scare them out of trying anything? Nah... they would just get another "base" to hide in. ''Could they steal their dragon? ''No... that would cause an outrage across the island if word got out. She sat thinking before the idea struck her. It seemed flawless! Then she remembered she couldn't do it. She would have to get someone else, a field agent to do it for her. She cycled them through her head, Ghastly was the scientist, so this didnt fit his role. Hurricane was the spy, he would work, but may not be the best choice. Destroyer was the body guard and they needed him back at the castle. But then she came to Koala, the bounty hunter. He fit the role perfectly. She bounced out of bed and called the meeting to discuss the plan, at 3:47am. ~ ~ ~ ~ Koala sat upright in bed as soon as he heard the meeting alarm. He heard footsteps of people running to the control room. He looked at the map of the castle and saw the alarm had been sounded from Katie's room. ''This must be urgent, ''he thought. He ran down the hall, trailing just behind Ghastly. They turned the corner and took a seat around the table. They were last to arrive. Liber spoke first, "Why have you called us here at this ridiculous hour?" he asked, receiving murmurs of agreement from the rest of the Khaos members. "Because," she said, "I have come up with a plan to scare the 786's off the path of revolting." An evil grin spread across her face as the rest of the table collectively gasped. She then got up and started walking, revealing her scheme, "I say, that to send a message, we do something evil, without causing any harm to them. But it has to be enough to scare them," The table nodded in agreement. "So I say, we kidnap one of them and hold him or her for a few days, giving them a message to take back to their leader, causing them not to revolt." The Khaos members were lucky they were sitting, or they would have all fainted. Liber was the only one to not look startled, and waved Katie on for more. "Koala! We need your expertise in this situation," she said, " You shall be the kidnapper." Koala grinned, "Hurricane! You will be the only other member needed as you shall spy on them, tell us when they will be in a prime postition to be kidnapped, and help Koala do anything he needs," she then looked at Ghastly and Destroyer, "You two will not be needed and shall carry out your normal daily routine. You will not be informed of anything pertaining to this." They both got up and left the room, leaving Liber, Katie, Koala, and Hurricane in the room together. Then, Liber spoke up for the first time. "Katie, I am leaving this operation to you. You shall lead it. I am putting my trust in you, and you shall not fail me," He quickly got up and left the room. "Hurricane, your mission begins tomorrow," Katie said after Liber left, "Koala, you shall not be involved until Hurricane gives us an exact date." "Yes, ma'am," Koala said, "I will do my job to the best of my abilities." "You had better, for the sake of our rule." ~ ~ ~ ~ Hurricane sat on the same branch he had so many times before, outside the 786 treehouse. The listening devices were doing their job as he listened in to every conversation going on in there. Then he heard Pickle say, "We need flight training if we are going to take down Khaos. I say we head out to the skys off the coast of the Gemstone Island. Each one of you will take turns flying without being spotted by the public. This session will be held next Monday." Hurricane grinned when he heard this and retreated back to the castle to reveal the news. ~ ~ ~ ~ Katie smiled at Hurricane when she heard the news, "Good job!" she said and turned to Koala, "You know your job. Now we just wait." Category:Stories